In recent years, research and development of an infrared sensor has been carried out for the purpose of monitoring, military applications, etc. As a light receiving device used for such an infrared sensor, a light receiving device is proposed that uses, for example, any of compound semiconductors (Group III-V semiconductors) such as InGaAs (indium gallium arsenide) in a photoelectric conversion layer (for example, see PTL 1).